kidasurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cherry on Top
The Cherry on Top is the fourth episode of Survivor: Barbados. Story Camp The Pompano tribe returns to camp, and everything seems fairly peaceful. Cory Chambers Confessional: “That's twice now that I've voted someone out that put their full trust in me. A bit sad I suppose... But it had to be done.” Once people start to settle down, Cory pulls Thalia, David, and Sagar aside. CORY: Alright, I just wanted to make sure the four of us are still together… because I feel like there was definitely a lack of communication on that last vote. THALIA: I mean, we did vote with you guys, but we had to have Katherine be the mediator. DAVID: We’re still totally on board with this alliance. And we have a clear majority now. CORY: Alright good… I just really don’t want someone like Katherine being important in this game, because that’s just awful. SAGAR: Agreed. The moon is seen slowly descending. On the Amago tribe, the sun rises, and a bird chirps in the distance. The six Amago members are gathered around the fire, eating fish. Lee Donald Confessional: “So right now, things are looking pretty good. We have managed to even out the numbers and we have momentum with us. I’ve been observing the other tribe as well… David has demonstrated that he is a massive threat and clearly he needs to go. I know Logan well but I would be surprised if he survives to the merge, just from an outsiders perspective. Lifer won't flip because he looks at the game wrong, he is far too stubborn and thinks he should call the shots. Though I will put good money on him approaching me and suggesting I flip to them. I don't really know the other members of that tribe, so i will probably let other people deal with them at the merge. I guess I should speak to them before I vote them out, at least a friendly hello makes it easier for them to vote for me at the end.” The tribe begins to finish their meal, and start to disperse. ANDREW: I’m gonna head out fishing. ALEC: Alright, good luck! Andrew is seen out in the ocean. He dives down with the Hawaiian sling and searches for some fish to spear. Andrew Dono Confessional: “The last challenge evened us up and that's exactly what we needed. I think some people are assuming that the merge comes today, but in Borneo six people left before the merge… so I believe we still have a good chance to get the number's advantage.” On the beach, Alex, Lynette, and Lee gather. LYNETTE: We’re still solid, right? LEE: Right. The Amago Assassins… such a sick alliance name. ALEX: I know, right? But anyway, the three of us should be sitting at the end of this thing. We just need to make sure Alec and Joe don’t flip at the merge, since they’re sort of on the outside. LEE: I think they feel included enough, but you’re right, we should try to get closer with them. LYNETTE: We’re all in really good positions right now. Let’s just hope we can win this challenge. Immunity Challenge Back at Pompano’s camp, Logan and David walk into camp smiling. LOGAN: Tree mail! The tribe jumps up and gathers around as Logan opens the letter. LOGAN: “Hello Pompano tribe… today’s immunity challenge will take place right at your camp. Starting right now, you have three hours to create a tribe flag; you MUST include your tribe color and your tribe name. The rest is up to you. Hidden throughout the jungle are various art supplies, which will greatly help out. The starting canvas can be found by the water-well, along with a second practice canvas. Good luck… “ CORY: Well shit. DAVID: I have NO art-skills, once so ever. Does anyone else? LOGAN: Nope… KATHERINE: Not really. SAGAR: No. THALIA: Sorry, no. Everyone turns to Cory. CORY: I can try to make something, but I’m not great either. DAVID: Well, you’re probably the best we’ve got. You’re in charge, chief. CORY: Alright, I need you guys to find as many art supplies as you can. Tear up that jungle. I’ll go get that canvas. THALIA: You heard the man, move on out! The Pompano tribe runs off into the jungle. Meanwhile, at Amago’s camp, Alec finishes reading the letter. LYNETTE: Guys, I’ve got this. ALEX: You sure, Lynette? LYNETTE: I love art; this is my challenge. ANDREW: But I know how this works… you could finish making a great piece of art, and at the last minute, you realize you left out something important, and we’re screwed. We should have a back-up painting just in case. LEE: I could make a backup. I’m not great with art, but I’m good enough. ANDREW: Alright, that sounds good. JOE: The rest of us can search for supplies. ALEC: Well, let’s get started. No point in waiting. Everyone runs off into the jungle at top speed. Alec is seen searching under some rocks. Andrew is climbing into a tree, checking every nook and cranny. Joe is digging through a mound of dirt when he finds something. JOE: We’ve got paint! I repeat, we’ve got paint! He leaps up and runs back to the beach, where Lynette and Lee are sitting side-by-side, each with a blank canvas. Joe drops off the paint, and sprints back into the jungle, where Alec is still flipping rocks. He eventually finds a bundle of paintbrushes, and sprints to the beach. Meanwhile, Andrew is reaches into a hole by the trunk of a tree. He digs around for a bit, and pulls out a pencil. On the beach, Lee is seen creating some sort of flag. Lee Donald Confessional: “So I started a flag design, but I am really hoping that Lynette comes up with something better, because the flag isn't very good. I also don't want the other tribe to pay any more attention to me than they already probably are... And being the person that designs the tribe flag certainly makes me a more prominent target.” Beside him, Lynette is carefully sketching her design with the pencil, her eyes trained on the canvas. On Pompano, Cory is seen with only a paint brush and a canvas. He is sitting alone on the beach, staring off towards the jungle, waiting for someone else. In the jungle, Thalia is digging lazily. THALIA: I can’t find shit. DAVID: Me neither. Like… how are we supposed to find tiny art supplies in an entire jungle? Katherine is sitting on a rock, adjusting the buff around her chest. KATHERINE: Ew, I got dirt in my hair. SAGAR: This challenge is ratchet. David stands up and begins walking again, when he stubs his toe on something metal. DAVID: Fu- THALIA: PAINT! Thalia leaps over to the metal, and digs out a can of paint from the ground. She begins to run back to the beach, while in the background, David is clutching his toe. Meanwhile, on Amago, Lynette has nearly filled the canvas, and has an entire pile of art supplies beside her. Lee is seen randomly finger-painting on his canvas. LYNETTE: Aaand… I’m done. LEE: Let me see! Lynette turns the canvas, revealing a practical masterpiece. LEE: Holy shit, that’s amazing. LYNETTE: Thank you! I think we have a decent shot at winning this. LEE: We’ve got this in the bag. Back at Pompano’s camp, the entire tribe is sitting on the beach. THALIA: Almost done? CORY: Just about… THALIA: C’mon, hurry up! Cory flips the canvas, and Thalia shrugs. THALIA: It’s not awful. SAGAR: Nah, it’s decent. We might have a shot. CORY: Thanks guys, so supportive. Everyone glances at each other awkwardly before David breaks the silence. DAVID: Yeah, we’re screwed. The scene cuts to Ryan, standing in the middle of a clearing in the jungle, with only an empty table. RYAN: Come on in guys! The two tribes walk in from either side. For Amago, Lynette holds her canvas, and on Pompano, Cory holds his. Both tribes take their spots on the mat. RYAN: Amago getting a look at the new Pompano tribe… Ronnie voted out at the last tribal council. Alec’s eyebrows raise, and David is seen smirking. RYAN: Alright, we’ve got two paintings from each tribe. Who painted the final product for each tribe? Lynette and Cory step forward. RYAN: Lynette for Amago, Cory for Pompano. Interesting choices; both of you, bring up your paintings. The two painters place their works on the table in front of Ryan, who takes a long look at both. RYAN: A great effort by both tribes, but the results are clear on this one… AMAGO. WINS. IMMUNITY! The Amago tribe jumps into the air, cheering. They all hug each other, and Lynette is seen with a huge smile on her face. Pompano is seen rolling their eyes, and David shakes his head. RYAN: Congratulations Amago, you’ve won your third immunity challenge in a row, and you’ve officially gained an upper-hand in the numbers. Ryan hands Lynette the immunity idol, which she hugs tightly. RYAN: Enjoy the night off - head back to camp. Amago walks off, smiles on every face. Andrew is seen thrusting the immunity statue into the air. Lynette Barclay Confessional: “Coming back from such a huge disadvantage is just fantastic.. Knowing I had such a primary role in the comeback of Amago was just the cherry on top!” RYAN: Pompano… once again, someone will be leaving the tribe tonight. You’ve got some time to figure out who it’ll be, and then it’s back to tribal council. Head back to camp, and I’ll see you all tonight. Pompano walks off, heads bowed. Camp Back at camp, the tribe gathers around the shelter. CORY: Sorry guys. DAVID: Not your fault, man. We all sort of sucked in that challenge. CORY: I’m just so sick of losing. THALIA: We all are… but we’ve got a chance to even the numbers tomorrow. SAGAR: True. I’m gonna go out and get some coconuts, we need to be well-fed if we want to win tomorrow. With that, Sagar takes off into the jungle. He soon finds a tall tree, and begins to climb. As he climbs, he eyes the precious coconut. Soon enough, he reaches the top of the tree, the coconut just out of reach. He leans forward, his fingertips just brushing the coconut, when suddenly, the top portion of the tree snaps, and Sagar loses his grip. He falls to the ground, snapping his arm. After a moment of shock, he screams out in pain. Back at camp, the tribe is collectively eating rice, when they hear Sagar screaming from the jungle. Everyone jumps to their feet, and together, take off into the jungle. When they arrive, they find Sagar on the ground, his arm completely misshapen. The medical team is already there, assessing the damage. Sagar is still grunting and groaning. DAVID: Holy shit, what happened? MEDICAL: Sagar was up in the tree, trying to grab a coconut. It snapped, and he fell. THALIA: Oh my gosh… how bad’s the damage? MEDICAL: The arm is definitely broken, and the bone may have even shattered. THALIA: Are you going to remove him from the game? SAGAR: No… MEDICAL: Sagar can choose to leave if he wants, but if we get this in a cast, he can stay. SAGAR: I’m staying. MEDICAL: Alright, let’s get this wrapped up, then. The scene cuts to the Pompano tribe walking back to camp from the jungle, Sagar in a cast. The tribe sits together by the fire, and Sagar appears to be distant. SAGAR: I know I’m on the chopping block because of this… and I just want to say, vote me out if you guys have to. I’m going to be a liability in the next challenge, and it’s an important one. So just… do what you need to do, alright? DAVID: Alright, man… just try to rest for now. You need some sleep. Sagar nods, and heads off to the shelter. A colorful bird is seen sleeping in its nest. Meanwhile, Cory and Katherine sit on the beach together, looking out at the ocean. KATHERINE: So the vote tonight… are we just going to get rid of Sagar? CORY: It makes the most sense, yeah. I mean, the next challenge could decide our fate in the game, so we need to win. KATHERINE: And you think even David would vote him out? CORY: Yeah, actually. We’re on the same page. Besides, Sagar basically asked to be voted out. He’s miserable right now. KATHERINE: Alright, well I’m on board. Cory Chambers Confessional: “Katherine always sends me these weird emotes and I have no idea what they mean. Like I can't tell if she's mad suspicious happy or whatever. Like ;O. Wtf does that mean. And .-. That one confuses me cause it seems like a disappointed emote but she uses it when were just like joking around and I think she might want to murder me idk. Also I tend to talk kind of... I guess gay when I talk to Katherine. It's very hard to express happiness and friendliness through type without sounding gay. I just said girllll to her. And after that I said byeee. So that's happening.” Cory is seen walking up to David, who is chopping some wood with the machete. CORY: Hey, can we talk for a minute? DAVID: Yeah, sure. CORY: What’s going on for tonight? Because, I mean, Sagar basically asked to leave the game. DAVID: Yeah, that’s what I’ve been telling everyone. He would slow us down in the challenge tomorrow. CORY: Alright, we’re on the same page, then. Sucks he had to go out this way. DAVID: I know, right? But I guess that’s just Survivor. CORY: I guess so. Cory Chambers Confessional: “Okay hopefully sagar goes lol. If they keep him that'd be so stupid, holy shit.” A wave is seen crashing onto the shore, and a seashell is seen rolling in the tide. Thalia and Katherine are seen walking through the jungle together; Katherine holds a canteen of water in one hand, and a machete in the other. THALIA: I really hope there’s nothing weird going on with the vote tonight. KATHERINE: Same, if Sagar stays, this tribe is fucked. THALIA: I know, seriously. KATHERINE: You haven’t heard any other names, right? THALIA: Nope, have you? KATHERINE: No, just Sagar. Thalia Castillo Confessional: “Kathy and I are actually getting pretty close, and I wonder if I trust her more than Sagar and David…” Thalia is then seen coughing, and Katherine hands her the canteen. She drinks from it, and seems okay. KATHERINE: Are you alright? THALIA: Yeah, I’m good. KATHERINE: You’re not getting sick, right? THALIA: No, no, I’m fine. Thalia Castillo Confessional: “I don't feel good right now, I really hope I'm not getting sick cause that would suck. I think I'm gonna go to bed early, which probably will screw up my gameplay but I literally cannot, I need to get some rest, I need energy for the rest of this game.” With that, the sun begins to fall behind the horizon, and the tribe is seen grabbing their torches. Tribal Council The Pompano tribe enters tribal council with lit torches, and each take a spot on their stumps. RYAN: Welcome back to tribal council. Let’s talk about the challenge… Cory; as the creator of the flag, are you nervous that might be targeted for losing to Amago? CORY: I mean, nobody else on the tribe could make a flag, so it sort of fell on me. RYAN: Logan, could a strong player be a cut, or will a weak link go tonight? LOGAN: Based on the past few tribal councils, it’s a toss-up. RYAN: Thalia… Why do you think Pompano has continued to lose? THALIA: I don’t think Amago’s stronger, Pompano’s just unlucky. They probably have more communication, because with this challenge, I swear, nobody tried. Cory was really the only one who stepped up to the plate. RYAN: Alright… with that, it’s time to vote. Cory, you’re up. Cory is seen writing a name, and his face appears stoic. David folds the paper and stuffs it in the urn, frowning. Katherine opens the cap of the pen and begins to write a name. Thalia writes “SAGAR” in huge letters, and then winks at the camera. Sagar is seen struggling to write with his left hand. RYAN: Alright, I’ll tally the votes… RYAN: Please bring me your torch. Sagar, the tribe has spoken. Ryan snuffs Sagar’s torch, and he gives a sad smile. RYAN: Time for you to go. Sagar walks off quietly, and David is seen staring at the ground. Thalia coughs in the background. RYAN: The next challenge will be absolutely crucial in this game; all of you will need to bring your A-Game, or this tribe could face decimation. Good luck, head back to camp. G’night. The Pompano tribe walks out of tribal council, now consisting of only 5 members… Remaining Trivia